The present invention relates generally to window curtain containing Roman shade, using a controllable refraction device for up-down release/retract of the Roman shade.
Window curtains are made for functional usages of blocking sunlight, or creating privacy space, and for decorative purpose of adding visual attractiveness to households. Depending on consumer likings and preferences, quite a number of styles and variation of window curtains/shades are commercially available. Traditional fabric curtains, plastic or wood mini-blinds, Roman shades, vertical blinds, etc, are all the commonly seen choices.
Present invention provides a roller-shade based Roman shade, where the pull-up and extend-down setting between the front surface (the fold-accordion side of the Roman shade) and the rolling spool screen can have different steps, resulting in the “opaqueness” of the complete curtain to be within consumer's control.
The multi-step engagement mechanism of present application can be applied to either a fix-string type traditional Roman shade, or a more modern “cordless” type of Roman shade with a roller spool serving as the pull-down and retracting-up control.
The description of present invention is based upon a “cordless” type Roman shade having a roller spool in the back side. However, it should be understood that the traditional “corded” type Roman shade can equally benefit from the multi-step construction of present application.